Flomyer Festival
by Entire Oranges
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to the Flomyer Festival.


She had never received flowers from anybody before, not for her birthday, before a formal dance, any reason a young lady is presented a beautiful bouquet she never was. A few times she had thought of buying her own providing a crypted anonymous note to brag to her mates (and mum) of a wondrous secret admirer. She wasn't that desperate, plus it would be a waste to toss money awayfor a admittedly useless reason. Anyways she knew her mum would hound her, investigate and pry until she found out who, teasing annoyingly all the while just like most parents. Flowers wilter and fall apart, starting beautiful but soon dying and now thats depressing in away if one thinks about it. Still despite her attempts to convince herself flowers were a waste she still wanted some.

"Rose hurry up!" She smiles towards the jarred door at his voice followed by the standard pounding of the controls, quickly she finishes tying her shoes before rushing to stand by his side.

"Where are we?" Dozens upon dozens of adventures and glint of excitement never faded once in her eyes, the Doctor absolutely adored that.

"Paris 1790." He sees her smile fade she raises an eyebrow.

"The French Revolution? Exciting I do suppose, a bit too much if you ask me though." The Doctor begins to giggle softly quickly breaking into a full laugh that nearly brought him to his knees. "What? Whats so funny? Oi Doctor you can regenerate if we get shot, but I can't!"

"Rose at what point did I ever say France? Now that I mention it did I say Earth? Do you think I'd dare to place us in a placelike that? Come on!" She blushes, kicking herself, by now she should have known better or least thought more carefully at his words.

"Oh. Alright than, so where are we? This time the complete answer if you don't mind."

"Paris 1790. Pollo III about 12 light years from Earth. A pretty small planet which unfortunately will be, or was, destroyed by a asteroid in 1791."

"Seems depressing to me. Visiting a place, interacting with people who don't know their going to die in less than a year pass.

Couldn't we go a few years earlier? It could make it easier on me." The Doctor walks towards her and lays a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's not depressing Rose, don't worry a few minutes there you'll completely fade from memory the future and final destination.

Plus 1790 was the best Flomyer Festival they ever held, absolutely wonderful!" She gains back the curious glint.

"What festival is this?" In answer he points towards the door, enough of questions and answers. Hesitantly she approaches, slowly turns the knob pushing it open, a gasp escapes. Flowers, everywhere flowers on what seemed to be hundreds of table with pale purple people talking, laughing among them all.

"Welcome to the Flomyer Festival Rose, I do hope you are not allergic." Concern is painted in his wide eyes.

"Nope. It's beautiful! All of it." Rose stands there eyes circling the tables more carefully, roses, tulips, orchids, some she had never seen before, quickly assuming they were native to this world. So involved she didn't notice the Doctor walking away to a table third on the left from their position. Red, yellow, blue it appeared every color was represented and the aroma was nearly intoxicating. She turns to ask the Doctor another one of her annoying question, only to see him a few yards away walking towards her, giant grin equipped.

"Doctor what is - " Her words stop as he removes his hands from behind his back where he held a stone vase with an arrangement of wild flowers and handed it to her.

"Are these ok? Is there another type you'd prefer?" She wants nothing more than to hug him, place a kiss on his cheek but with this in arms made it impossible.

"Oh they are wonderful! Thank you!" He now showed his slightly embarrassed smile.

"Splendid than. Well lets put those in the Tardis before going on." Rose nods as they take a few steps back to the blue box the door still open.

"It'll be a shame when they die, they're so beautiful." She says more to herself as setting them down.

"They won't."

"Excuse me?"

"Die, they won't die, well eventually after a hundred years or so. It's in the soil." She didn't care for the therefore and scientific exclamations he was preparing to make. Her first flowers that would never die, incredible. Now arms free Rose turns and gently kisses him, not on the cheek or forehead, but on the mouth. She looks away just as fast surprised at her actions.

"Um thanks." She whispers.

"Welcome. Now come on lots more to see!" He holds out his hand wiggling his fingers, she takes a hold and in unison they squeeze and giggle as of school yard students.


End file.
